1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver and a parental control system, and more particularly, it relates to a broadcasting receiver and a parental control system each having a parental control function.
2. Description of the Background Art
A broadcasting receiver having a parental control function is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4175396.
Japanese Patent No. 4175396 discloses a broadcasting receiver including a tuner (a receiving portion) receiving a broadcast signal and a control portion performing control of switching between rating levels of parental control (parental control levels) on the basis of a previously set setting table. This control portion of the broadcasting receiver is configured to switch between the rating levels according to time zones set in the setting table.
However, in the broadcasting receiver according to Japanese Patent No. 4175396, a rating level (a parental control level) is uniformly switched according to a prescribed time zone set in the setting table, and hence regardless of the fact that a user to be subject to parental control is in a viewable range, a rating level not corresponding to the user to be subject to parental control may be set on the basis of the setting table. In this case, a parent or the like must manually change the rating level in order to set proper parental control.